Old Enough
by Belle of Ponderosa
Summary: "Hey, cutie. What's a kid like you doing in a place like this?" You know what they say, old enough to kill... Rated M for a reason.


**Warning!** This fanfic contains **mature content**. And might not be what you're expecting... Please read my author's notes at the end. Giving the specifics would ruin the story, but if you're really that worried, skip to the bottom author's note.

This is a one-shot that takes place in an AU that I have in my head. The rest of this AU will probably never be written because I lack motivation, but hey, I'm giving you this... And no worries, there are only a handful of differences from canon at the point of the AU this story takes place.

-x-

**Old Enough**

Naruto cursed his luck. He shouldn't have been surprised that he managed to lose his team in the dark, smoky room. It was crowded and loud. The place reeked of alcohol and sweat. And somehow, he wasn't quite sure how, his teammates disappeared on him. Naruto really wondered just why their client had specified a place like _this _as the drop off and pick up location, anyways. He was guessing their client was a perverted alcoholic. Or something like that.

The day started out well enough. When Kakashi-sensei finally decided to show up, he came bearing their first C-rank mission. Needless to say, Team 7 had been ecstatic at the prospect of getting to do a _real_ mission and not stupid chores any civilian could do if they weren't so lazy. Their excitement died down a little after finding out that they were only delivering one scroll and picking up another, but hey! They got to get out of the village at least.

The village they were supposed to deliver the scroll to was about a day's journey away for civilians, but for trained ninja it would only take a few hours. They were supposed to drop the scroll off some time around nine-thirty, and then stick around for twenty or so minutes when the other one would be passed on to them. They arrived early, however, and passed the hours by training near a rather narrow river.

When the time had come to deliver the scroll the sun had set and Kakashi-sensei had led them to a rather... disreputable looking building. He'd quickly ushered them inside and told them to stay close. Naruto hadn't meant to get separated. It really wasn't his fault. He'd spotted a woman wearing a forehead protector out of the corner of his eye and had to make sure she wasn't an enemy ninja come to steal their scroll! Or something like that... he really wasn't sure. Of course, by the time he noticed that it was a fellow Konoha nin, his team was nowhere in sight. Deciding that it was best to stay in one place instead of trying to find his team, Naruto wandered over to an uncrowded corner of the room from where he could easily see the exit.

He spent probably five minutes leaning against the wall before it happened. The Konoha nin he saw earlier- a rather attractive kunoichi with purple hair, wearing an open coat over a slightly transparent mesh shirt and a miniskirt- sauntered over to him.

"Hey, cutie. What's a kid like you doing in a place like this?" she asked him with a smirk, leaning next to him on the wall.

"Huh?" Naruto couldn't think enough to form a real answer with the woman so close to him, especially wearing such little clothing. It was very distracting. Maybe that was why she dressed like that. Mentally hitting himself, he tried to focus on what was happening.

The woman chuckled. "I asked what brought you here cutie. Looking for a good time?"

"Oh- I uh. I'm here with my team. We're dropping something off and picking something up, but I got distracted and lost them." Naruto answered nervously, eyeing the woman's ample cleavage.

"Distracted, hm?" drawled the woman, leaning in close to the blond.

"Y-yeah." Stuttered Naruto, wide eyed. Why was she so close? She was extremely attractive, and his body couldn't help but to respond to the situation in a rather embarrassing way.

"Well then, I'm glad you found me so distracting." She moved in front of him, inches between them.

"I- wh-? Um... I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" he blurted out suddenly, feeling really awkward.

"Well, I'll have to remember that for later." She replied winking. "I'm Anko. I'm sure it'll be a pleasure, hm...?"

The now named woman- Anko – closed the remaining distance between them, pining Naruto to the wall. He opened his mouth to ask what she was doing, but before he could, her lips covered his and he froze. She made quick work of unzipping her jacket and pushing it off his shoulders. After a moment, she pulled back looking a bit put out.

"Something wrong, Naruto-kun?" she asked with a pout. "I would have thought you'd want that, considering I doubt that's a kunai in your pocket I feel."

"But- I- I'm twelve! I'm-" he started stuttering, shocked and embarrassed that she had noticed his problem. But he couldn't help it! He was going through puberty- he couldn't control his hormones! And she was probably twice his age! Why the hell was she

"You're a shinobi." She interrupted.

"What's that got to do with anything, huh?" asked Naruto scrunching his nose, confused and a bit scared as her mouth moved closer to him once again.

"You're old enough to kill, you're old enough to fuck." She answered in between open mouth kisses to his neck and collarbone.

"I- well- I still don't think this is a good idea-" Naruto gulped and licked his lips. He was trying to move away from her, but she only pressed her body against him with more force than before. She was strong. Definitely stronger than him, which was to be expected. She was older and definitely had more experience as a shinobi. By now his erection was gone. Something wasn't right and he knew it. Yes, she was hot, but he didn't want this. But did she know he didn't? He hadn't said the word "no" yet.

"Shhh..." she hushed him, gently kissing his lips. "I know you want this," She nipped his ear. "I saw the way you were looking at me. Don't be shy..." she was sucking his earlobe now- and no that did not feel good, dammit. He didn't want this! But it felt so-

"No." His voice was empty. He was scared. He didn't want this and now she knew that. He'd said no. She would stop now.

"Hm...? Playing hard to get, huh? I like that." Giggling, she continued her ministrations, her hands starting to wander over his chest. "I suppose I'll have to... convince you a bit more, hm?"

"No," he repeated, but she ignored him and continued to touch him. He repeated himself again, but she seemed to just take it as a challenge. He wanted to disappear. Why was this happening? Why him? Plenty of guys would kill to be in this situation, a hot, older woman wanted to fuck him, but Naruto wasn't interested. Was there something wrong with him? Why wasn't he enjoying this? Thoughts like this consumed him as he desperately tried to ignore what she was doing to his now limp body...

-o-

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto?" Sakura asked just before they reached the rendez-vous point.

"Hm? Isn't he behind you?" answered her sensei dismissively.

"No... I thought he was, but then I realized he'd been rather quiet..." the rose haired girl trailed off.

"Hn, moron..." the dark haired member of the team muttered.

"Well, no worries. The kid's a bit dense, but he's tough. He'll be fine for a few minutes. We can deliver the scroll then find him before the pickup."

"Alright, sensei, if you say so." Sakura agreed, but couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. She moved so she stood behind Kakashi as he waited for the client to show up and pulled Sasuke with her.

"Sakura wha-?" Sasuke jerked out of her hold and was cut off as she placed her hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" hissed the girl. "Something's not right! I have a really bad feeling about Naruto not being here and Kakashi-sensei doesn't seem to care!"

"So?" Sasuke wouldn't admit it, but he was curious where she was going with this.

"So!?" she whisper-yelled, her green eyes glaring at him as she started to slowly walk away from Kakashi. "So we need to go find him now! What are you waiting for? Follow me!" He grunted in response, but complied.

The two rookie genin stayed close to each other as they moved through the smoky atmosphere. It didn't take them long to find Naruto, and when they did, they were both glad they did. A purple haired woman (who was definitely a kunoichi, if the kunai pouch strapped to her leg was anything to go by) had him pressed up against the wall, a knee between her legs, supporting him completely. His jacket had been discarded on the floor, and his blue eyes were blank. Sakura stared in horror until Sasuke's voice jerked her out of her state of shock.

"Stay here! I'm getting Kakashi!"

Sakura could only nod.

-o-

Kakashi was proud of his kids. They were a good bunch. They got off to a rough start, but had ended up becoming family to each other. Sakura was the mothering older sister, Sasuke the aloof brother, and Naruto the goofy little brother. It was definitely what Naruto, who had no idea what family was, and Sasuke, who had no remaining family needed. He wasn't as blind as he let them think he was. He knew they spent the hours he made them wait for him training together, which he mentally praised them on, just as he knew Sakura and Sasuke were going to look for their blond friend.

Like he said, they were good kids. They looked out for each other Which was why when Sasuke came running up to him, he knew immediately what had happened. Naruto was in trouble.

-o-

When Anko's hand drifted to the waistband of his pants, Naruto snapped back into reality. Panicking, he started struggling.

"Finally getting into it, hot stuff? About time, I'd say." Commented the woman, delusionally mistaking his struggling.

"Naruto!" a voice called and his head snapped up in response. The kunoichi peered over her shoulder.

"Hey, who's pinky? Your girlfriend?" she asked Naruto. Without waiting for an answer she continued. "She looks pissed. Oh well. What do you say we give her a show?"

Pinky? Did she mean Sakura? Naruto wondered. Looking over her shoulder, he saw Sakura stomping over to them. "Sakura-chan!" he called in relief.

Anko opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a surprisingly strong punch from the pink haired girl. Not strong enough to really phase her, but the pink haired brat could punch better then she'd expect.

"Gah, what the fuck was that for brat?" snarled Anko. "Look, he didn't say he had a girlfriend, be pissed at hi- woah! Watch it! The fuck are you trying to punch me for!?"

"SHANNARO! I'm not his girlfriend! But he obviously didn't want you molesting him like that!" retorted Sakura, trying to pry the woman away from Naruto, who was still out of it.

"Don't be stupid, of course he wanted it. He's a guy." Dismissed Anko.

-o-

When Kakashi heard Sakura yelling, a fire ignited inside him. Who dare do that to a child?! What kind of sick people frequented this bar? Quickening his pace, he arrived in time to see Sakura facing off against a fellow leaf nin. Sasuke, just as enraged, was inches behind his teacher. Kakashi was furious. Of all things, that was not what he expected. He made a shadow clone and sent it with the scroll to the meeting spot.

He didn't expect a trusted comrade to do something like this. To take advantage of a child. To hurt a fellow comrade. To sexually assault another person. He couldn't believe it. He knew Anko had issues. He knew Orochimaru fucked her up in the head. But still, he didn't expect this. Had she done this before? Had she taken advantage of other young ninja? Kakashi wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"What the fuck, Anko?" he growled at the scantily clad woman. She turned towards him and took a step away from Naruto. "Sasuke, Sakura, take Naruto outside. I'll find you when I've taken care of things."

Sasuke grunted and he grabbed the blond by his hand and practically dragged the boy out, with Sakura following closely.

"Shit. Kakashi-senpai. These your brats then?" Anko asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, those are my "brats," and I want to know what the hell you're doing to them." He snarled in response.

"Well, Naruto-kun and I were just having some fun when pin-"

"Having some fun?! From what Sasuke told me it sure didn't look like Naruto was. Hell, he's _twelve_ you sick fuck!" Kakashi ranted, enraged. What was wrong with her? Did she really think Naruto was _enjoying_ himself?

"Hey! Old enough to kill, old enough to fuck, Kakashi." Spat Anko, annoyed that Kakashi was freaking out. She'd lost her virginity at twelve. She didn't see the issue.

"That is bullshit. By that logic I was old enough to fuck when I was five years old." The silver haired man retorted, his sharingan spinning furiously behind his forehead protector.

"Well," she hastened to explain, "There are obviously exceptions to the rule."

"He's not even completely sexually developed! Being "old enough to fuck" has nothing to do with being ready to kill or not, which, by the way, the kids aren't even ready for yet. There's no such thing as being old enough to kill. Being ready to kill if necessary has absolutely nothing to do with age, while engaging in sexual activities does. What the hell is wrong with you, Anko?" Kakashi ranted.

"Oh, loosen up Kakashi, it's not a big deal." Anko waved her hand dismissively.

"Yes, Anko, it is. And I'm afraid I'm going to have to bring this to the Hokage." Replied Kakashi grimly.

-o-

Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke led Naruto to the river they had trained by earlier that day, silent the entire trip. The settled down on the shore, Sakura and Sasuke on either side of Naruto.

"You okay, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

He remained silent for a moment, then spoke one word.

"No."

"Sorry." The only girl in the group grimaced. "Dumb question. You will be though. You'll be alright."

"We'll make sure of it." Added the Uchiha. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah. We will. You're not alone Naruto. Sasuke-kun and I are here for you."

-x-

**AN:** Yeah. This is what I consider to be a more realistic take on an older woman hitting on Naruto. So the M rating? For sexual assault. Even if Naruto had said yes, it would still be rape, btw. There's this thing called the age of consent. I have a huge issue with all the porn in this fandom involving twelve year olds.

I don't mean to bash Anko. I did my best to imply why she was thinking like that. I might do a little sequel or companion story to this one with more details about that, but it depends on if I find the motivation to write. I don't really find it very often. I draw more than write.

Opinions and criticism are appreciated. I hope my writing wasn't terrible. I rarely write fiction, so I'm sure it's not as good as it can be.


End file.
